


Inedia

by Caella



Category: Original Content, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Other, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caella/pseuds/Caella
Summary: Unfinished, currently in progress.Alicia, a vampire, has recently taken a liking to a local human, Susan.





	1. The Alleyway Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently in progress, i work a lot, so please do not expect quick posts of more chapters. If you have suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments or messaged me directly.

It was another bright morning in autumn for Alicia. She had not slept that night, not because she didn’t have to sleep, but since she did not want to sleep. It mostly rained in Washington state during autumn and winter, Alicia did like the rain…especially the sound it makes as it lightly taps the roof of her small house. She has led a life unlike many others, Alicia is the only modern vampire that she knows of. All other vampires are from centuries ago, and she does not seem to fit in the best with them. Alicia had not wanted to sleep because she met someone intriguing while out and about at night. She often remembers walking along at night and just enjoying the feeling of the night sky. Not that the day sky bothered her, but that she preferred the night sky. It had many bright and beautiful stars compared to the bleak blue sky of the day. The interesting person she met that night was some woman. To her dismay, Alicia was unable to find out this woman’s name.  
  
This woman was out around Main Street, grabbing a midnight snack by the look of it. Alicia had been having trouble getting a supply for her blood as of recently. She nearly had a withdrawal that night if it had not been for that woman. Alicia was stumbling around slightly, feeling her vampire urges force themselves outwards. Her eyes were a darker than usual red tone and her teeth sharpened, thirsty. This woman saw her stagger into the alleyway and followed Alicia.  
  
The unknown woman asks “Hey, uhm…miss…are you alright? I saw you stumble slightly and wanted to ask if you’d like me to call someone for you.”  
  
Alicia replies quietly but curtly “Please, don’t come near me.” At this point, Alicia is able to smell how tasty and delightful this person may be.  
  
The unknown woman shakily moves forward and puts her hand on Alicia’s back saying softly “It will be okay. Whatever it is, things will be alright, okay?”  
  
Alicia looks up instead of down, noticing she is taller than this woman. Alicia forgets her eyes and teeth, and holds back a very strong urge to take some blood right this moment. This woman doesn’t realize just how tasty she smells and looks, her long dirty blonde hair with her brown outside and pink inside jacket combined with her black faux leather skirt.  
  
Alicia weakly says “I-I’m sorry…”  
  
“What fo-“  
  
Alicia suddenly grabs this woman and shoves her against the alley wall, scaring away a few small rodents. Alicia’s sheer strength holding this woman in place seems to suffice, even as she attempts to resist. Their eyes meet, but the woman never makes a peep and even slowly stops resisting as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Alicia licks the woman’s neck and greedily bites it hard, listening to this woman make a slight whimpering noise as her neck is pierced. She has yet to scream or call for help, which seems to surprise Alicia. As soon as she has enough, she licks the woman’s neck clean and then her own lips. She releases the woman, and the woman leans against the wall feeling weak. Alicia quickly turns to leave and disappears.  
  
Ever since that event, Alicia has been wondering about who this person may be and why they did not scream. She decides in the end to let it rest in the back of her mind as she begins about her day, making breakfast just to continue tasting food. She turns on her television as she cooks, listening to Governor Ralph say some more things on the recent bills. Suddenly Alicia notices the woman behind him, and how well she has hidden the bite marks from that night. As she notices the woman, her food burns and she curses herself for letting the food burn. In her mind, she begins thinking of this woman…Susan again. Alicia feels bad for taking Susan’s blood so suddenly, so Alicia decides that tonight she will go to the same spot and see if Susan stops by again.


	2. Another Day of Work

Susan awoke in her apartment, smelling the fresh fall air from her slightly open window. Susan did enjoy the smell of the fall air so she would often leave her window cracked to smell it at night. She tried to stand up, but faltered back down onto her bed in a sitting position. That’s when her door opened and Stella came in. Susan didn’t question Stella being here since she just came over on her own often.  
  
Stella notices that Sarah has trouble getting up and concerningly asks “Susan, are you okay? It looks like you’re having trouble standing…and you have that big conference with Ralph soon.”  
  
Susan suddenly remembers this and last night. She replies “I’ll be okay, I just need to eat and drink. Do you think you could please get some food and juice out for me while I get ready?”  
  
Stella concerningly looks over Susan and inquires from what appears to be bite marks on her neck “Are you sure that you are alright…? Did some homeless guy do anything to you last night? They’re always so creepy.”  
  
Susan quickly feels her neck, a slight amount of pain, but there are definitely two marks where she recalls being bitten that night. She can’t think of a reply quick enough before Stella cuts in.  
  
“Well, you’re here, that’s all that matters. Nothing happened to you…other than what appears to be bite marks. I’ll go get some food and drink ready for you.”  
  
Stella leaves the room and Susan is left pondering why that woman had bitten her of all things. Now it feels like that bite was much more of a take than she had thought. Nevertheless, Susan gets up this time and puts on her work clothes, a mid-length navy pencil skirt, white blouse, matching navy formal jacket, and some pumps. She had woken up in the clothes she went out in for a midnight snack…she just couldn’t help herself with udon, she still wants some. Putting that in the back of her mind, she thinks about that woman from last night again. Seeing the time suddenly, Susan rushes and puts some makeup on, covering the holes slightly too, and decides on a choker to help cover them.  
  
Susan exits the room and Stella teasingly says “The food has been waiting for you, but you do need to hurry. Your work starts in an hour. Are you alright if I stay here while you’re at work?”  
  
Susan considers this and says back just as teasingly “Food is my enemy, I shall devour it and it will be defeated by my stomach. But yes, you are totally welcome to stay here for the day.” Susan sits down at her table and eats like she hasn’t eaten for days, and feels so much better after eating. “Thank you for getting my breakfast ready Stell.”  
  
Stella smiles and says happily “Not a problem sis, I don’t get to do it for you often, so it made me happy to.” On a more concerned note she continues to ask “Are you sure you’re going to be alright for work? It is a big day for you, being on TV and all.”  
Susan finishes eating and calmingly says “I’ll be fine Stell. Thank you for checking though. Oh shoot, I have to go. I will talk to you later!”  
  
Susan hurries out the door as Stella replies back “Stay safe!”  
  
Susan really liked how they referred to each other as sisters, they grew up together after all. Stella had moved here from a young age so she was able to get dual-citizenship with Canada and the United States. Susan is lucky to catch a cab this morning, she doesn’t feel like risking driving since she was not feeling too well this morning. As soon as she arrived at the office, Ralph greeted her as his usual cheery self.  
  
“Susan! Glad you made it, I really wanted you to be with me for this conference, after all you did help me setup my speeches. Speaking of which, you have them, right?”  
  
Susan quickly checks her purse and pulls out the documents for Ralph to read to the conference. She then says “Thank you for having me on with you sir, but maybe I should be working on more during the conference instead?” Susan was never a fan of crowds.  
Ralph quickly glances them over and then says “Nonsense, you deserve your credit and worth to be shown. Come, let the conference begin. All it is doing is awaiting on us.”  
  
The conference goes exactly as Susan knew it would. Slow, drawn-out, and uninteresting. She preferred to be getting things done in her office as the secretary for the governor after all. During the entire conference, Susan could not get that woman from last night off of her mind. Who was she? Why did she seem to bite and drink her blood? Why were her eyes so beautifully red? Perhaps Susan should stop by after work tonight at that same place, it’s going to be a late work night anyways due to the conference. By the looks of it, the conference is ending, and its nearly 15:00. She has much work to do and after the conference so she heads straight to her office, dodging Ralph along the way so she can get done and out.  
  
Once she had finished all the piled-up work, she headed out. She did not feel any odd sensations like she had this morning so she just began to walk her way along towards her apartment. Once she was closer to home, about half-way there, Susan saw that vampire like woman for a glimpse and that she was heading the same way. Susan picked up her own pace and saw the other woman enter that alley after the udon shop. Susan quickly checked the other people, not many of them, moving about doing their own things…but they all avoided that alleyway for some reason. Susan decided to round the corner and saw the other woman standing against the wall. She was tall, probably 5’11” and wore a cloak but couldn’t see anything underneath the cloak. Surprisingly, there was no hat, the woman had brown hair, semi-long and her eyes weren’t glowing red like last night. The unknown woman suddenly looks up and both of their eyes meet. Susan walks closer to the unknown woman.  
  
The unknown woman says “You’re wearing a different outfit than last night.”  
  
Susan says curiously “Yes, I just got off of work. But wait, what’s your name?”  
  
Alicia replies “My name is Alicia. I know you are Susan, I saw you on the television this morning.”  
  
“Well that isn’t creepy, just finding out someone’s name. What did you do last night Alicia?”  
  
“I hadn’t had a drink in ages, so I had urges. I do apologize for suddenly drinking from you without asking…but why did you not scream, yell, or try to resist more? It would have been fairly simple to get someone else’s attention.”  
  
“I’m not quite sure myself…you didn’t feel like you meant to hurt me. I can’t explain it.”  
  
“Intriguing…” Alicia moves closer so Susan and asks “Do I scare you?”  
  
“No way, I’m definitely not getting a scary vibe here.”  
  
Alicia chuckles and replies “That I haven’t heard before.”  
  
“Are most people scared of you?”  
  
“Yeah, they tend to run,” Alicia moves even closer, they are standing right in front of each other, “yet you do not seem to even move as I get closer.”  
  
Susan looks up into Alicia’s eyes noticing they are actually brown. She asks “Why are your eyes a different color?”  
  
Alicia suddenly moves her hand to Susan’s neck and moves the choker while she rubs off the makeup. “I like to see my marks…but I can understand why you hide them.” Alicia notices that Susan is blushing and suddenly grabs her, like she weighs nothing. There is someone looking in, Alicia whispers “hold tight.”


	3. The Running Discussion

As Alicia is carrying Susan, Susan asks her “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”  
  
Alicia tries to remain calm and just says quietly “It’s alright. Things will be okay. I am taking you to my place, which they haven’t found yet.”  
  
Susan looks at her surprised “You mean these people have been after you for a while?”  
  
Alicia seems strained and nods her head yes. Susan decides to not inquire further since she is being carried after all. In the far distance, Susan can hear someone, but they are fading away and they both believe that they are losing whomever is on their tail. Alicia has been going around many places, but stops in front of a door, perhaps her place. It does seem to be Alicia’s place because she enters, still carrying Susan and they go to Alicia’s apartment.  
  
Once they are in Alicia’s apartment, Susan remembers she is still being carried, blushes and asks quietly “Would you please…set me down?”  
  
Alicia sets down Susan and promptly replies “I’m sorry, you’re quite light so I forgot I was carrying you.”  
  
Still blushing, Susan says “You are quite strong, to be running around with me through town.”  
  
“I need to sit down…” Alicia quickly goes to her couch and sits down, plopping her feet upon the coffee table in front of it and leans her head back, relaxing. While relaxing, Alicia continues “I’m sorry to have suddenly taken you like that, but you interest me quite a bit and I would like to know more.” Leaving the statement vague intentionally, Alicia smiles.  
  
Suddenly Susan’s android smartphone phone rings and she quickly asks “Are you alright if I take this? It may be important.”  
  
Alicia’s smile slightly fades, but she replies “No problem.”  
  
As soon as Susan answers the phone, its Stella on the other line “Susan, where are you?? Are you okay?? Normally you’re home by now, even after getting Udon…”  
  
“Stella, I’m totally okay. I just met an old friend from college that I wasn’t expecting to. We will probably be talking a lot so don’t expect me home right away. Right now, I’m at her place.”  
  
“Oh, thank goodness you’re okay. Well, I will probably head back to my place.”  
  
Susan quickly yells into the phone “Don’t forget to lock the door this time!” Stella has hung up and the call ended. Susan lets out a sigh, and sits down next to Alicia. “She always forgets to lock my door…thank anyone that nothing has been stolen. I’m glad that there isn’t much crime here. Speaking of which, why aren’t your eyes that red tone? They appear to be normal.”  
  
Alicia laughs loudly as she asks “You do not know what I am silly girl?” she moves closer to Susan, nearly leaning over her continuing “I am a vampire,” she makes her eyes turn red, and her teeth sharpen and then playfully says “rawr.”  
  
Susan quickly notices the change and gets closer to Alicia, face to face curious and is very interested in Alicia’s sudden change. Susan asks Alicia “How did you do that? A vampire? Isn’t it really bad for you to be out during the day?”  
  
Slightly taken aback by her curiosity and not fear, Alicia returns to normal and moves back giving more space between them. “I can’t discuss everything with you tonight, but all the ‘stereotypical’ vampire traits you’re asking about? Only some of them are true. I can walk around in daylight no problem. As for switching between vampire and vampire-in-hiding, ill call it for now, I have complete control over it except for when I am extremely thirsty.”  
  
“How do you get your sources of blood?”  
  
“I don’t kill people, if that is what you are asking.”  
  
Surprised by the response, Susan quickly replies “I-I didn’t mean that. I just wanted to know how you got your blood…sorry…”  
  
Alicia lets out a small chuckle, making Susan giggle slightly too. Alicia continues “I get blood from people, usually random, and only take what I need. Everyone has a different smell and taste…yours was much better than anyone’s I’ve taken from.”  
  
Susan curiously asks “Well, how did I smell and taste?”  
  
Alicia moves closer to Susan, much closer than before. She stares Susan in the eyes with her vampiric look and whispers “I could take some again, with or without your consent. But, I prefer people being willing…even though you were the only one to stay calm when I drank last time. We do have powers to manipulate, but I did not use those on you.” Alicia moves her mouth over Susan’s neck, the wonderful smell from the previous unhealed bites teasing her.  
  
Susan slightly leans back after Alicia moves her mouth closer, Alicia moving with Susan. Susan says quietly “D-do you need some now?”  
  
Alicia whispers in Susan’s ear “Yes, your previous marks are teasing…taunting me.”  
  
Susan quietly says back, moving her hand on top of Alicia’s head “Go ahead, I don’t mind giving you some. Especially when you need it.”  
  
After the last word Susan says, Alicia bites into Susan’s neck on the opposite side. She drinks this wonderful elixir, gulping it down. She cannot remember the last time it had tasted this good. As she is drinking, a pleased sound leaves Alicia’s lips vibrating softly against Susan’s neck. Susan teasingly says “Enjoying this, aren’t we?”  
  
Egged on, Alicia takes her next gulp roughly and Susan lets out a slightly pained noise and whispers “I kind of deserved that one…”  
  
Satisfied, Alicia takes her teeth out of Susan’s neck and quickly grabs Susan’s hands and holds them above her. Alicia whispers “That was so good,” her eyes still vampiric red, “I want more…”  
  
Susan squirms her hands, unable to move them from where they are being held. She blushes and asks “A-and of what are you speaking of?”  
  
Alicia licks the remaining blood on Susan’s neck, making her squirm. Alicia then smirks and says “Everything.”


	4. The Embrace

Susan wriggles, feeling her wrists getting tied up but unable to fight it. She says “D-does my blood make you this excited? Shouldn’t we wait?”  
Alicia ties Susan’s hands to the table behind them and grips Susan’s neck softly, her eyes continuing to be the vampiric red as she stares into Susan’s eyes. She says “Oh but dear, you taste so lovely it makes my insides move like they haven’t in ages. I want more…I want everything.” She then shoves Susan’s top up and bites Susan’s side, drinking from her side in bliss.  
  
Susan is reaching her limit for blood and says weakly “Alicia…please…I don’t know if I can take more…”  
  
Alicia suddenly stops drinking from Susan’s side and quickly licks the drops left. Her eyes immediately change back to the ‘normal’ look. She gets up and looks back at Susan, so so tempting but she can resist her vampiric urges. It appears Susan had fun, but isn’t quite ready for things to be taken too far…yet. She walks over to Susan’s hands and begins untying them slowly as she whispers “You taste delightful, and there is no one else to worry about. No one followed us here. I made sure just before we entered my apartment.”  
  
Susan weakly replies “I don’t think I can get up anyways, thank you for stopping.”  
  
Alicia teasingly says “You know, we could continue…but only if you’re comfortable with it.” She then pulls Susan’s top back down and picks her up.  
  
Susan curiously asks “Where are we going?”  
  
Alicia smirks and teasingly says “My dungeon…no I’m just kidding I don’t have a dungeon. But I am taking you to my bed so you can rest. I’ll make you some food too so you start to regenerate that tasty elixir.”  
  
Susan laughs from the tease but says, thankful “Thank you, even though it is your bed…would you like to…stay with me?” Susan is feeling slightly scared because of the chase earlier.  
  
Alicia says happily, expecting Susan would be too scared of her to stay in the same bed “Of course Susan, I’d be glad to stay with you. Just let me go get some food for you first, alright?”  
  
Susan replies “…Okay.”  
  
Alicia leaves the room with the door cracked open. While Alicia is gathering food, Susan texts Stella ‘Please make sure my apartment is locked. I don’t think I will be making it home. I am safe’ to which she gets a reply quickly ‘No probs, I gotchya sis! Go meet that sexy guy from work and have some fun (winky face)!’ Susan sighs and looks to the side, there is a cable that fits her android and she plugs it in. It starts charging her android phone…but also seems to install something. She decides to check that out later, she is tired so she flops onto her stomach and smells Alicia all over it, making her even more comfortable subconsciously. She shuffles around and habitually takes off her pumps, skirt, and blouse, getting under the covers of this really comfortable bed.  
  
Alicia peers in while preparing some quick food, looking at how comfy Susan is with a complete stranger and smiles happily…feeling she may have found someone worth keeping. She finishes up the food and walks in and pokes Susan on the side teasingly and asks “Ready for some food?”  
  
Susan turns over and smells the food “This smells delicious! I didn’t think vampires ate human food…?”  
  
Alicia giggles and says “I’m like the only one that likes to taste human food.”  
  
After that Susan digs into the hash browns, then eats the cheeseburger and says, mouth partially full “This is so good!”  
  
Alicia smiles and sits next to her on the bed as Susan eats. Her vampiric smell making her yearn for Susan more, but completely satisfied holds back. As soon as Susan is finished, Alicia takes the tray of food and puts the dirty dishes in the sink to soak for easier cleaning. She re-enters the room and Susan is lying down again. “Would you mind if I lied down with you…? I won’t lose control like I did earlier, I promise.”  
  
Susan says while smiling “Alicia, you just drank a bunch of blood from me, you seem to have been in withdrawal from how much you needed. Of course you can lie down with me.” She then whispers “And I’d really like to cuddle you too…”  
  
Alicia takes off her top and bra on the opposite side of the bed, and also takes off her pants. She normally puts them away cleanly, but she just wanted to cuddle. She gets into bed and under the covers, Susan seems to be facing the opposite direction so Alicia moves and spoons her to cuddle. They are both smiling very happily as Susan drifts off to sleep, exhausted mostly from blood loss.


End file.
